1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveform display device which searches for and displays data which matches with a set condition from among a time series of physical quantity data which changes with time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device is known which is designed to store measurement results constituted by waveform data while setting abnormal regions of waveform data by user key operation, judging if the stored waveform data is in the abnormal regions, and, when judging that the waveform data is in the abnormal regions, displaying the waveform data in the abnormal regions in a predetermined order. This device is, for example, described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3575019 (JP3575019B).
However, in the technique of setting abnormal regions and judging presence of abnormalities in the waveform data as in the device described in JP3575019B, it is difficult to set the abnormal regions in an optimal manner and the desired waveform data is liable to be unable to be obtained. Further, like the device described in JP3575019B, displaying waveform data which is judged for presence in the abnormal regions, a user cannot determine the relationship between the waveform data which corresponds to the abnormal regions and the other waveform data in the time regions which corresponds to the abnormal regions.